IRL : In Real Life
by pifflechase
Summary: Olivia/Viola pairing. Feeling uncomfortable yet? Upper right corner- X. This goes out to people who loves meeting people online ))
1. Chapter 1

Viola slowly blinked her eyes open at the sound of her bedroom door bursting open. She was too tired to raise her head, but knew it was her best friend Yvonne in the doorway.

" _Jesus, you're still sleeping_?" Yvonne asked in an annoyed tone. " _I'm sure you stayed up glued to that stupid computer of yours again_!"

The 17-year old frowned and grumbled but knew better than counter her best friends accusations. Vi groggily rolled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. She hated when Yvonne barged into her room that way. She also hated that summer was over. Senior year had finally arrived and she was not thrilled, unlike her best friend. No more girls soccer team on their school that got her so bored and brought her back to her old habit of playing computer games and surfing.

After taking a quick shower, Vi noticed her desktop monitor blinking. " _Damn I forgot to turn it off again_ " She mumbled. She randomly hit the keyboard keys to turn the monitor back on, Vii17: No new messages. " _Damn I'm online whole night and yet nobody even pinged me! This sucks!_ "

" _Maybe I should change my nickname to something cooler..hmmmm_ "

" _Viiooooolaaa! Damn it! We're gonna be late!"_ Vi opened her door to come face to face with her best friend and ultimate ride to school. Hands on her hips, disapproval written all over her face.

" _I'm nearly done. Wait a minute_ " Viola tried to block the door but Yvonne tiptoed and noticed her desktop.

" _My God! Don't tell me you're at it again? Why don't you just go ahead and cram yourself inside that computer of yours?_ "

" _Viola Hastings! You're going to make yourself and Yvonne late for your first day. Come down now._ " Daphne Hastings called from the kitchen

" _Yeah, some of us have REAL friends to meet_ ," Yvonne chimed in.

" _Bite me_ ," she snapped at her best friend and turned back to turn off her computer.

Yvonne grabbed the car keys and her purse. " _I'll be in the car_ ," the Yvonne huffed, going down and out of the house shouting, " _Thank you for the breakfast Mrs. Hastings! I'll be sure to come back tomorrow!"_

Viola rushed downstairs and kissed her Mom saying goodbye before she even starts her early morning sermon.

She pushed open the screen door and walked down the driveway towards her best friends car. Her own car broke days ago and is still in the shop for fixing.

" _What took you so long?_ " Yvonne grumbled, starting down the street.

Viola just grinned; ignoring her best friends comment then looked out the window.

Yvonne glanced at her child hood friend . " _Vi what have you been doing in front your computer? You don't seem to have a life outside anymore after what happened with the soccer team. You know you can still play with the team, just not for the school right?_ " The school cut the budget for sports and unfortunately thinks the girls soccer team is not good enough. Vi stopped playing soccer altogether and went back to playing computer games all day long.

 _"What for. And Oh I have friends. I'm chatting with them online."_

" _Right..._ " Yvonne drawled out. " _Have you even seen any of them in real life?_

" _I don't need to._ " Viola said not even looking at her best friend.

Yvonne just sighed knowing one liners from Viola means she should drop it " _Fine. But be careful, my friend's brother got scammed and robbed blind by a girl he met online, she even used a different photo and identity to lure him. God how awful. I felt bad for him, he thought she loved him_ "

Viola nearly choked on her own spit and leaned back on her seat.

Yvonne noticed Viola's reaction and got worried. " _Hey I'm not making this up to coax you to go out more. Okay?_ "

" _I know"_ Viola muttered.

Yvonne knew better than probe. By the way Viola reacted she knew she hit a tender spot. And poking it is never an option.

They were soon pulling into the school's parking lot. Students are coming in sporting different moods, most looks happy and excited to meet their friends, some looked sullen and dreaded going back to school, that same look you have on your way to your Mathematics class ( _Hey! Can't blame me. I hated that subject. And I try to drop it any chance I got_ ) Yvonne parked the car in a vacant space. As she grabbed her notebook and purse from the backseat, Viola was already out of the car with her backpack on her shoulder.

" _Hey, Vi Just make sure you don't lure little ones okay?_ " the Yvonne called smiling. She wanted to lighten Viola's mood.

Viola stopped and turned around to face her best friend with mock glare on her face.

" _Don't you wanna see your best friend in the headline? Hastings caught duping and luring unsuspecting kids into her home doing God-knows-wha-t_ " She said laughing. Yvonne is one of the very few people she can joke around without restraints. They've became best friends back in first grade right after the Hastings twins defended Yvonne when she was bullied by the mean girls at school because she's a transfer student. Viola mightily stepped on the mean girls foot one by one and told them to back off and stop bullying the black kid while Sebastian echoed what his twin said and acted all tough even though his face looks like a ripe tomato 'coz he's had this huge crush with mean girl-Monique. Yvonne was shocked with the "black kid" comment and was about to fire back but halted when she saw Vi's adorable smile. Right there and then she knew she found a protector and a friend with the twins. They've been inseparable ever since. Although Sebastian is more inclined to music so Yvonne being a cheerleader and Vi being on soccer team made the two girls closer.

" _More like pedo caught luring little girls!_ " Yvonne stated laughing. " _See you later?_ " " _I'll meet you here at 4:00?_ "

" _Kay,_ " Viola replied, before heading towards the building.

Viola may have been kept to herself and doesn't speak much of her thoughts in person but Yvonne is an exception, they have this connection that only the two of them could understand. Sebastian on the other hand is a basket case. He became so into his music and his band that he started chasing his dreams, which got his parents called in school most of the time. Last fiasco got him kicked out of school. He was transferred to Illyria but come first day of school into his new school and he's still nowhere to be found after attending his "summer camp".


	2. Chapter 2

" _I can't believe the asshole broke up with me over text!"_ Olivia repeated for probably a hundredth time already.

Maria don't know whether to console her best friend or save both of them the trouble of being on an accident first day of school. She chose the latter. " _Look Liv, it's his loss. I mean, Look at you! Wow. ..I can't even"_ Maria managed to say, whilst glancing at her friend before giving her full attention back to driving.

 _"_ _It's okay Maria, go back to driving. Darn! I dunno whats up with this people rushing to school on the first day. I'm not even excited"_ Olivia finally calmed down realizing they're approaching the school parking. People can't see her that way. It will bruise her immaculate reputation as the Queen Bee.

Maria just looked at her friend and smiled knowing full well she'll be back to her crowd face in a few minutes.

 _"_ _Your phone keeps beeping, if I didn't know better. I'd think that's a boyfriend…"_ Olivia asked but halted when she realized something. She turned her head to see a blushing Maria.

 _"_ _You! All this time,you didn't tell me! I'm hurt. What's his name? Why didn't I meet him yet? Is he hot? You s**t!"_ Olivia barricaded her best friend with questions, momentarily forgetting her own heartbreak

 _"_ _Hey watch your words missy! Being heartbroken is no excuse to call me names"_ Olivia was about to say something when Maria put a finger on her lips to silence her. _"And don't be too quick to judge. It's only been a week"_

 _"_ _A week?! Good God! How long has he been courting you? And why haven't I seen him around? OMG! Is this one of those secret relationships you can't tell anyone because he's…in a relationship?"_ Olivia's eyes grew large at realization that her best friend might actually be someone's side chick.

Maria shook her head laughing.

 _"_ _married?"_

Maria raised her brow. But knew Olivia is bluffing.

 _"_ _too old for you?"_ Olivia continued. Trying to stop herself from bursting into laughter.

 _"_ _Really?"_ Maria raised her brow in effect.

"… _ugly?"_ Olivia can no longer contain it and burst out laughing.

If she doesn't need her full attention to park because a lot of students made the parking lot their official first day meeting place with their friends Maria would have tackled Olivia. Instead she just playfully punched and vowed to "give" it to her bigtime later.

 _"_ _Stop it Liv!"_ Maria is happy knowing her friend is not like most who will drag you down to their pity party. She knows Olivia is genuinely happy for her despite nursing her own heartbreak and bruised ego just awhile ago.

" _Then what! I can't think of any reason why I'm hearing about him just now. You know I won't judge you"_

" _It's not that Liv. It's complicated…_ "

" _Here goes…Oh my! He's one of our teachers_?!" Olivia feigned shock

" _Damn Liv stop it already!"_ Maria can't help but laugh at her friends way of getting details out of her

" _Okay! I'll stop but you have to introduce me! I can't believe my best friend is dating someone I haven't scrutinized yet!_ "

" _You will... Just not now_ " Maria muttered, her eyes suddenly became fixated on the road.

 _"_ _Why? He's not from here? He's on a vacation? Where is he?"_ Olivia probed oblivious of her friends sudden change in demeanor

 _"_ _He's from another country and the ticket is very costly. Once he saved enough money he will visit me here"_ Maria is almost too embarrassed to admit everything to Olivia. But she knows her friend will find a way to take it out of her anyway.

" _Wait. So, you haven't met him yet?_ "

 _"_ _You're a smart girl Olivia. Please stop stating the obvious. I'm already embarrassed"_

 _"_ _I'm not implying anything Maria. You're my best friend. I just care about you. And. Wow. I can't believe I'm about to use your trademark line but…I can't even."_

 _"_ _So where did you meet him? A dating site?"_

 _"_ _No. You know I find those overrated. I met him on a chatroom"_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _You know Liv, Good thing you're gorgeous. You're having a blonde moment again. It's a chatroom. You know, where you chat with random people online? "_

 _"_ _Dammit Maria! I know whats a chatroom is. It's just. Where? How?_ "grrr

 _"_ _Really Liv?"_ Maria laughed _"Here look."_ Maria showed her phone

 _"_ _shy18f. Hahahaha"_

 _"_ _Hey! You meanie! That's actually a decent nickname! A lot of people have been sending me messages because they find it interesting"_

 _"_ _Sorry. Now show me that prince charming of yours"_

Maria showed Olivia a picture on her mobile.

 _"_ _Well well... He's pretty cute. I approve! And oh, look he likes dogs. Boyfriend material"_

 _"_ _And he's going to be doctor soon"_ Maria proudly chimed in.

 _"_ _We'll I'll be dammed! A well built, smart, nice guy who loves dogs. Give me that app! Have to find myself one of this!"_

 _"_ _harhar you don't need this. It's only for socially awkward people who doesn't have much self confidence to actually talk to a real human being in person"_

 _"_ _Ohh Maria, you're not that bad. Yesterday you actually chatted with that guy from the coffee shop"_

 _"_ _You do know people only talk to me because of you right? Haven't you noticed? And they only talk to me to ask about you"_

 _"_ _Oh Maria! I didn't know you felt that way"_ Olivia is suddenly worried that her bestfriend might actually feel a little insecure when beside her.

Maria looked at her best friend and smiled. _"No Liv, It is what it is. And besides, I like to bask in the cheerleader effect. So don't worry about me. I'll get by just fine. I'm not complaining. Now let's stop this drama and face the crowd"_

 _"_ _Hahaha but you still have to tell me about that app!"_ Olivia hugged her best friend, Thankful for having someone whom she can just be herself with. No crowd face. She doesn't have to be immaculately perfect when with her best friend. She can just be...Well, Olivia.

** Meanwhile in Cornwall**

Viola is in mid concentration playing a game on her mobile phone while waiting for Yvonne. She nearly had a heart attack when someone snatched the phone off her hand in a jiffy. She turned her head, ready to punch the lights out of the culprit only to come face to face with.. _"Sebastian! What are you doing here?! Where have you been?"_

Viola wasn't able to continue because her brother covered her mouth and shh-ed her. _"Keep your voice down!"_

 _"_ _What!"wait, why are you wearing a disguise? You think I can't tell it's you? Who are you even trying imitate?You look like a member of an old school rock band "_ Viola can't help but laugh at her twins antics

 _"_ _Ringo Starr, Thank you for noticing. But that's not why I'm here. I need you to help me sort something out"_

 _"_ _Uh uh. Why do I get this feeling that you're going to get us both in trouble again?"_

 _"_ _Excuse last time it was your "brilliant" idea. Now I don't have much time. Meet me at Baskins after school. Have to go, I can feel Monique's evil aura"_

Viola laughed remembering how she told her brother she doesn't know whats wrong with his girlfriend but she just seemed to have that evil and dark aura surrounding her _. "Hey, can't later bro. Got plans with the gang."_

 _"_ _All the better! I need Paul. He has the brain to make up with you three girls. Hahaha Kidding sis! Baskins. 4pm"_ Sebastian caught Monique on his line of sight and hurriedly got up.

 _"_ _Sebastian NO! "_

 _"_ _free ice cream"_

 _"_ _Pistachio?"_

 _"_ _Yes unlimited order"_ Sebastian said and turned his back to prevent Monique from seeing him.

" _Hey! Sebastian is that you?!"_ Monique called out seeing a guy who resembled so much her missing boyfriend.

 _"_ _Nope, my names Ringo Starr"_ Sebastian mimicked Ringo Starrs voice and disappeared in the surge of students coming into the cafeteria for the break.

Monique tried to run after the guy but lost sight of him in seconds. She knew she's not going to get anything from his twin but she tried anyway. _"Was that Sebastian?"_

You heard the man, _"He's Ringo Starr"._ Viola answered without even looking up. Oh how much she hated the bitch her twin is dating.

" _Grrr_ " Monique scoffed. She knew the very first day she's not going to get along with her boyfriend's twin. Good thing they're not required to "hangout".

Monique already have a fixated scrawl on her face ready to hand the person tapping at her shoulder their ass. But halted when she saw it's Yvonne.

Yvonne just raised her brow. It's the first day of school. And she got ton loads of new ways to annoy Monique.

Monique just stomped away from Viola's table back to where her friends are.

Yvonne and Viola looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 _"_ _Hey so Pauli texted me to.."_ Yvonne started out.

 _"_ _Oh about that, change of plans. We have to meet.."_ Viola purposely lowered her voice _"Seb"_

 _"_ _What? What happened? Is he back?"_ Yvonne knew the twins got each other's back no matter what. They will save each other's ass without question whatever trouble one is in. She's actually kinda jealous not having a sibling. But the twin treats her as their adopted sister and she cares for Sebastian as much as she cares for Viola.

" _I don't know yet. I can sense trouble though. But he promised me ice cream. Which is nice "_ Viola said. Eyes suddenly fixated on her phone.

Yvonne is still mulling over Sebastian's sudden disappearance, now he's back and she's pretty sure the troublemaker's got something brewing again. She noticed Viola's reaction upon seeing a message on her phone. _"What? Is that him?"_

 _"_ _NO"_ Viola answered flatly.

Yvonne just raised her brow.

Took me awhile. I know it seems pretty rushed but..yeah. Till next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sebastian sat in the darker corner of the ice cream shop waiting for his sister and her cronies. He doesn't want anyone from Cornwall to see and recognize him. He can't risk an off chance meeting with Monique but he knows this is the only bait his twin will bite.

With this kind of mission Paul always takes the lead as he knew they can't rely on Viola even when her life depends on it. They were specifically instructed to act casual and make sure Monique doesn't tail them.

Viola went straight to the counter upon entering the ice-cream shop without even looking around to see if her brother is there. Yvonne hissed " _Vi! What are you doing! Over here_ " slowly dragging Viola by her backpack straps to the corner where Paul sat comfortably beside Sebastian.

" _What! You said act casual. This is as casual as it gets_ " Viola tried to reason out but when she saw Paul's raised brow she knew she has to go over there or her life's over. She's even more scared of Paul than her mom and dad.

Sebastian's grin annoyed Viola to no ends it's like seeing herself right in front of her. She scowled and pulled Sebastian's fake moustache, 3 pair of hands wasn't fast enough to stop her. Paul was about to say something but burst out laughing when she put the moustache on her face.

Sebastian's eyes lit up. But halted when Viola barked a " _what!_ " towards him. He can't stop a smirk from forming on his lips though.

" _So Seb what's with the hiding? What heinous crime did you commit now?"_ Paul asked casually, his hand under his chin whilst looking adoringly at Sebastian.

" _Nothing. I just needed a "little" help from my cute sister here_ " Sebastian said reaching out both his hands to his twins face pinching. Viola swatted his hand and snarled.

" _Can I have my ice cream now?"_ Viola said as her neck craned back to the counter where her favorite ice cream is.

" _Here you go sis! Eat up! We have a lot to talk_ _about_ " Sebastian handed her the money and she snatched it without even taking a second look at her brother.

As soon as Viola rushed to the counter with Yvonne in tow, _"So-you-think-she-can-pull-off-pretending-to-be-me-for-a-couple-of-weeks?" Sebastian_ spoke so fast almost not pausing to breath.

Paul started laughing with the way Sebastian is talking. But stopped midway when he finally realized what Seb just said. " _Wwhaat?! Oh Sebastian Hastings! You're not gonna get yourself and your sister in trouble again. Not on my watch"_ Paul answered waggling his finger in effect.

" _Please Paul. Our band got a slot in a music fest. Cornwall doesn't expect me until next week. My "summer camp leader" sent a letter that I need another week of training as I'll be leading next year."_ Sebastian held both of Paul's handtrying to gauge him to side him.

Paul's eyes was fixated on his hands held by Sebastian but quickly shook his head to get back from his reverie. " _No Mr. Hastings you can't use your charms with me again!"_

Viola arrived just in time to see everything. She readily slapped Sebastian's head from the back. " _Ouch WTH Vi! That hurts!"_

" _I know you mister! We shared the same womb for 9 months! Now quit it. You are not going to manipulate any of us to do your whims_ " Viola answered in between eating ice cream.

" _And you! You're not going to fall captive to his charms again_!"

" _Am not!_ " Paul was blushing. Sebastian has that effect on him.

Sebastian didn't have any option but to tell his sister. If he can't get to Paul. Better go straight to the target. " _Vi, I need your help. Please. Just pretend to be me for a couple of weeks and go to Cornwall. We got a slot in a music fest and I need to leave tomorrow_ "

Viola is not one to question his brother when it comes to his music. He supported her with her soccer even when both their parents were against it. " _What's in it for me?"_

Sebastian knew his sister enough and knew that if he played his cards right he can get her to do it. " _You can be me and play with the guy's soccer team in Illyria. Beat Cornwall this season and hand Justin his ass while you're at it_. _It's a win-win Vi."_ He knew how much Viola hates Justin.

Viola stopped eating and looked at his brother. Raised her brow then went back to eating. _"I'll think about it"_

" _Yes! I know you'll never let me down Vi!"_ Sebastian's smile faltered when he noticed a familiar car approaching the ice cream shop. _"Damn I'm running out of luck. Monique's here. Have to go! I'll call you Vi! Paul I need you to make her the guy I am. Nice seeing you Yvonne!"_ Sebastian moved out of the table booth and ran to the back door just in time for Monique to come out of her car with her "minions" as Viola calls them.

" _So Vi, are you ready to be that guy?"_ Paul asked Viola waggling his brows

Viola nearly choked on her ice cream, coughed a couple of times before finally facing Paul. " _God you're easy! He got to you again!"_

Paul just smiled and shrugged.

Monique was approaching their table when Viola spotted her. The trio decided to do what Sebastian did and escaped from the back door.

Maria thought its best to spend the night at Livs. She knows her friend needed her but is too proud to tell her.

" _Hey Maria what's that app again? Can I download it on my laptop?"_ Olivia asked whilst scrolling her Facebook newsfeed not finding anything interesting.

" _Ah you can access it on your browser Liv, here let me_ " Maria said but eyes still fixated on the TV. She's watching 2 Broke Girls.

Olivia gave way for her friend on her laptop.

" _Here you go, just put your nickname here_ "

 **Cheerleader17**

" _I'm giving you another chance Liv. Change that_ " Maria laughed

" _What? It's cute_ " Olivia countered laughing as well

" _Nerd_ " Maria laughed but left her friend to fend for herself. She can't miss her favorite show.

 **soccerislife:** would you cheer for me?

 **Cheerleader17:** only if you scan the crowd and specifically look for me after scoring a goal.

 **soccerislife:** if you're okay with my fans going after you then sure.

Olivia laughed.

Maria furrowed her brow. " _Whats up missy? Found someone already? Damn even on chatroom you're fast"_

" _No! someone sent me a message. He seems funny_ " Olivia answered eyes still locked on the screen.

 **Cheerleader17:** so, I'm guessing you're some soccer stud then?

 **soccerislife:** you bet! I'm guessing you're a cheerleading goddess?

 **Cheerleader17:** I don't want to brag. But sort of.

 **Soccerislife:** Lol. Oh be still my heart. I think I found my cheerleader. Too bad I'm not allowed to bring my laptop to games to cheer for me.

 **Cheerleader17:** Haha. So what do you do aside from playing soccer?

 **soccerislife:** breathe?

 **Cheerleader17:** Lol. Seriously. Go any other hobbies? Not that I'm questioning that soccer is life, but..

 **soccerislife:** I sure do! I scout cheerleaders.

 **Cheerleader17:** Haha. Nice one. By "scout" did you mean spy? So you're just like most guys.

Viola almost choked on her own spit. Rested her head on the chair, both her hands at the back of her head mulling over her next move.

" _ **So she thinks I'm a guy. WTH"**_

 **Cheerleader17:** hey. Did I offend you? I was only kidding.

"Oh screw that!" Viola thought. She won't see me anyway.

 **soccerislife:** Oh sorry just can't keep up with the messages. There's just too many. You know us, soccer studs. =))

 **Cheerleader17:** so I'm on queue?

 **soccerislife:** Don't worry I just put you on VIP list

 **Cheerleader17:** We'll I'm honored.

 **soccerislife:** so whats a cheerleading goddess doing in this godforsaken chatroom?

 **Cheerleader17:** well, my bestfriend told me there's bunch of cool people in this godforsaken chatroom, and I guess she's right. That, and my boyfriend and I broke up. Need to keep myself busy. Plus I'm bored.

 **soccerislife:** geez. That sucks. You'll be fine. Next thing you know you have your whole soccer team lining up for you.

 **Cheerleader17:** =)) it's fine, can we change topic?

 **soccerislife:** sure, what do you have in mind? Well aside from wondering how good I look.

 **Cheerleader17:** being so full of yourself. Is that a trick 'coz I'm suddenly curious?

 **soccerislife:** oh! We're skipping the foreplay and going straight to action?

 **Cheerleader17:** WTF do you mean by that?

 **soccerislife:** ops. Forgot you're a newb. I meant no ASL's ,went straight to can-i-see-you? :D

 **Cheerleader17:** Damn! You got me! Lol

 **soccerislife:** :P

"Maria whats ASL?" Olivia shouted from where she's sitting on the bed. She doesn't want this guy to know she doesn't know anything about the chatroom lingo. He already got her once.

Maria laughed. " _Age/Sex/Location. Hey don't give out all the details, like your location. That might be just another creep"_

" _Not going to, but I think he's fine. He's actually funny"_ Olivia reasoned, but part of her thinks her best friend might be right. Her boyfriend wasn't exactly the lamb she thought he was.

 **Cheerleader17** : so you want my ASL?

 **soccerislife:** nope , I want your babies.

 **Cheerleader17** : fck you! Lol

 **soccerislife:** don't you think it's too early for that?

 **Cheerleader17:** Haha! 17, F, I was told by my best friend not to divulge location. Yours?

 **soccerislife:** 17/ I was told by my mom not to talk to stangers. :P

 **Cheerleader17** : lol! Fair enough. Wow, we're of the same age. What school do you go to? If you don't mind me asking.

Viola let out a sigh of relief. Thank god she didn't notice the info I purposely excluded.

 **Cheerleader17:** I just hope it's not Illyria. Or I'd have to make good of that cheering promise.

Viola's eye bulged upon seeing the last message. She replied immediately.

 **soccerislife:** you're from Illyria?!"

 **Cheerleader17** : why? Is this the part where I'm supposed to confess I'm not a real cheerleader else you'll be at the cheerleading practice spying on me?

Viola's hands worked faster than her brain she regretted it.

 **soccerislife:** no, this is the part where you're supposed to tell me you're going to make good of that promise coz I'm gonna be on your soccer team soon.

Crap! Where's unsend button when I need it. Damn. I think I just made it easier for Sebastian.

 **Cheerleader17** : Really! So you're from Illyria?!

Viola took her sweet time thinking what to say next. She doesn't wanna go deeper from where she already is.

"Oh shoot! What happened to the internet! Viola realized she got disconnected before she even finished typing her response

" _Mom! Did you unplug the internet again? I'm not doing something illegal at night!"_ Viola shouted from her room and ran downstairs only to find out their router is not blinking. _"Urgh guess I'd have to wait till tomorrow"_

" _It's been 15 minutes and he hasn't replied. Whats wrong with him. They're all the same"_ Olivia said pouting.

 **soccerislife:** User disconnected. Ping time-out.

Maria noticed her friend stood up to check what got her from laughing to pouting " _Oh he lost internet Liv. Time to sleep."_

" _Dammit. Fine. But geez, Maria, you're right good thing I didn't tell him much. He might be in the same school with us. And just stalk me."_

" _Rule # 10 on Chatrooms Liv. Everyone's not always who they say they are. So giving personal info is a no-no_ " Maria said waggling her finger in the air as if teaching her friend the basic laws of living.

" _..and I just got schooled. Anyway I'm still curious. He seems cool_."Olivia relented but decided her friend knows better

" _Might be one of those "uncool" kids in school. You know we only get to be our cool selves behind the computer_ "

" _Ops don't give me that look. I know. I'm kidding. Now let's go to sleep. Tomorrows show time again_ "

* * *

Well, tell me what you think (:


End file.
